The Look of Love
by Esodane-Bottomless
Summary: Life is never easy, even as young as 17, for Kaji and Ayu. Their problems they have to face, they then will face, for indeed they want to see the look of love. Come and read, as I tell their story.


_**The Look of Love**_

_**Esodane Bottomless**_

Disclaimer –** I don't own Ultra Maniac, though I am greatly grteful for whoever made the series, for UM is indeed vivacious in a way I get addicted to it everytime its on regular time at Animax. Because of this Ultra Maniac Craze I'm getting, I am abandoning my CCS for a while. Oh well xD**

However, the title comes from the old song, The Look of Love, by Diana Krall, if my musical knowledge serves me correctly.

A/N – Yoooohooo! I'm back at UM. Truth be told, I'm back at I won't tell you the story why is it I said that. Only thing I could say is that I was banned here because of my very, very, graphic lemons… Damn! Anyways, here you go. My latest fanfic, _The Look of Love_. I then hope you'd like this fic. I aim it to be a feel-good story, cute and cuddly, hehe, and then who knows, maybe I'll even throw you some angst bombs. Bwahahahaha. 

Anyways, it's kinda of an AU, however, Nina is still a witch, and the love connections are still the same. Though let me tweak the story a bit. Haha. I am trying to make my stories a little mature, and this is some sort of a prototype, since I'm doing this the first time. Just bare with me for a few chapters until I get the hang of the technique.

-------------------------

_:Summary:_

_Life is never easy, even as young as 17, for Kaji and Ayu. Their problems they have to face, they then will face, for indeed they want to see the look of love. Come and read, as I tell their story._

---------------------

Chapter 1 

**Late Evening at Café Bizuh**

Nighttime. T'was 10pm, Saturday night. Time really wasn't getting older that night. Ayu never felt so awake before, all these twisted thoughts she couldn't identify were bugging her… ALL OF THEM… She eyeballed the café, it was never crowded, Bizuh was located in one of the most 'uninhabited' spots of the city. Only a rare few knew about Bizuh, and it was a blessing. Bizuh was the best, it was the almost-factual opinion of the people who come by there, and enjoy their minutes, or even hours there, everyday.

"Oyyy! Ayu!" A rushing Nina vociferated loudly and shamelessly as she entered a presumably Lilliputian (A/N – What a word… hahaha! Lilliputian means petite or tiny) café made in nothing but garnished wood, and an oak tree that outreached the roof in the center. She wore black denim jeans and a white halter with green ribbons all over it.

"Whoa. Nina, don't scream just to let other people know a potential witch is coming to see her best friend in Bizuh…" Ayu smiled,

The blonde flushed hearing Ayu's compliment, "Baaaah." The two both unnecessarily giggled then, "Sorry I'm late."

Ayu shook her head, "Oh no, 'tis alright. It's understandable. In fact, I should be the one apoligizing since I called you at a ridiculous time…" Nina just smiled, shaking her head, "I guess you had a good time together with Tsujiai?"

"Tsujiai, Shmujiai," she grinned, "Yep, and how did you know about that?"

Ayu snorted, "I'm not stupid you know, with that kind of outfit you're like a living, human boy-bait."

"You are too!" She insisted, "How about Kaji? Or those anonymous guys drooling beside the court whenever you play tennis, or something?"

"Want some coffee?" Ayu changed the subject drastically, it obviously showed Ayu didn't want to talk about Kaji… 'Maybe those anonymous guys still are acceptable to talk about, but not Kaji…' She lifted and read the menu in a glimpse, and called a waitress to order. 'Oh Kaji, how could you be so stupid, and dumb, and stupid, and dumb…' He thought more deeply, "I'd like to order two cups of _Ala Mond brew_ and _Mint Pesto_ please." She verbalized with a forced smile, 'I just can't get him out of mind,'

"You really love Kaji, don't you?" Nina grinned in support, apparently and silently telling Ayu she could see it in her eyes,

"Tssss…" She put her head on the table, rubbing her ears in stress, "Whatever you say… I think he doesn't love me back."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I think that because I think that all he cares about is his sports, his studies, and his friggin' poems… He doesn't care about me," she said hurt, almost feeling to stand up… Yes, maybe, no... It wasn't maybe. It was perfectly true. He doesn't pay true attention to her… hell no, and Ayu cursed the feelings when she's around him without being even talked to… She just wanted to kiss her, and say 'I love you,' or do something crazy…

Ayu just wanted attention. She could even dare pour chocolate over her naked body, and belly dance… She sighed. "Awwwww, girl!" she was about to weep, "I'm really sorry, I just want a girlfriend comfort me in this dark moment and crisis." She said with bitter, sarcastic humor.

"Well, I think you're already blowing this boy-problem out of proportion." Nina said, sister style. "Just give it time." Nina spoke convincingly, "Look at Tsujiai and I."

"It's a different matter…" she countered,

"Well, maybe. But!" She tried to find something to cheer Ayu up, but there was none, "Oh come on." She finally told, "You're quite difficult to be with when you're pooped." Nina sighed, giving up.

The cups then were served, and Ayu immediately took one, good, long sip. "This tastes heavenly," she commented, trying to smile again. She felt she was giving Nina too much burden,

Nina believed Ayu, and also took a sip, "I agree. I'm really not that fond with coffee, but this is really great."

The red-head smiled, "That's good to hear." Ayu sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry…"

"Huh? What for?"

Ayu giggled, "Nothing," She finished her cup, "Just never mind," she teased, as she saw Nina's cheeks puffing up. She stood up then, and grabbed her bag, "Thanks. Really." She thought of an idea how to reward Nina, and she typically thought of one simple thing Nina would appreciate, it's a little cliché but a sincere smile works miracles for her. Ayu pet her head, and fumbled lightly on the blonde's hair, "You coming?" she asked,

"Yep. Just hold on, I'll just finish this cup…"

Ayu nodded, and sat again, "Nina?"

"Yeah?"

Ayu observed the witch, "What's it like when you and Tsujiai hang out together?"

Nina could almost spatter the coffee in her mouth in her cup back again, or worse, she might even throw up on Ayu's face, "Hmmm?" she thought, "Well, its indescribable. Love has a million faces, you knew that right?"

The redhead sighed, "I guess," she concluded blindly,

"Finished, c'mon." Nina signaled, and the two went out of the peaceful café Bizuh. "Oh yeah!" Nina suddenly remembered something, "Did you do the thing Miss Hanah gave us?"

Ayu froze in her steps, "Oh! My! God!" she screamed, "I forgot about the essay!" she exclaimed.

Nina sweat dropped, and she felt guilty for reminding her best friend something bad when she was already in a horrible mood,

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that extremely long essay we're supposed to do…" Ayu babbled stressfully, "What time am I supposed to be sleeping… I can't do it tomorrow, I still have training. And I'm so sleepy, I just wanna throw myself on my bed, and act like I'm just dead, and do nothing. But I still have to do this friggin' essay, and I don't even know the stupid topic. And there's also this guy I keep thinking about, and I think I'm just wasting my time since I don't think he's thinking about me, and I even gave Nina my problems, and, and, and…"

"Errrrr, Ayu…?" Nina voiced nervously, "You're already freaking my out."

--------------------

A sleepy Kaji yawned quietly inside his room. The lights were shut, except for his night lamp shaped like a baseball that gave a decent light. 'Just a little more…' he though, cheering himself. He was almost done. His hands were trembling, yet careful not to dirty the piece of paper he was writing on,

_And now, it's night. Towards the stars and moon, I fly alone.._

_To depart from life, and flesh and bone,_

_For all of love has failed, my dear…_

_No hope, no light… I fly upon endless space._

Kaji sighed, "That should do it," He spoke the poem, and he finally felt satisfied with it. He was glad it was already finished with it. For two weeks! But he sighed sadly. It was then he realized, they were all the same… All the poems he had written… All of sadness, and fear, and despair, and of loneliness, and of unending rage of sentimental melancholy attacking him day by day, night by night.

It was always like that. He dropped the pen. Thinking for a little while, he looked up the ceiling. Not sure what he was actually thinking about. Then he folded the piece of paper, and placed it neatly on a basket-like box he bought from Papemelrotti inside the cabinet lowest of his table.

Kaji yawned again. Drank a tall glass of milk from his mini-ref, and then heavily, he heaved himself to his comfy, cozy bed. It was unusually cold, almost as if it was raining hard, since he could just feel frigid wind against his skin. He hid under his blanket, and then he remembered something…

He reached for his side-table, and grasped what felt like a picture frame to him. He stared at it. Smiling at who he thought a red haired goddess who came down to earth. "Oh Ayu…" he whispered her name. He was amused. How can a three letter word like that sound heavenly and divine? What a mystery to him.

--------------------------------

A/N – Hey! Was that okay? Hehe. I hope it okay, or better, more than okay! I hope you do review. I needt hose reviews, so please, just press that 'make a review' button and do so. So that I can immediately get inspired and get on with chappie 2.

Oh yeah. I hope the technique is okay. Hehe. Smiles. I'm looking forward for chapter 2. Thank you guys! Muah, muah, and muah.

Hehe. Oh yeah, is the stanza well-written? If it is, hey, thank you! That's why I turned Kaji to a poet, so that I could post my poems here with relation to the story. Wooohoo! I'm so smart. Haha. Joke!


End file.
